<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ночной разговор by LesyaKagan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391776">Ночной разговор</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesyaKagan/pseuds/LesyaKagan'>LesyaKagan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Christmas/New year works [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Routine, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:16:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesyaKagan/pseuds/LesyaKagan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Рождество в Манчестере необыкновенное. Город словно помещен в снежный шар, что продается на новогодних распродажах в магазинах. И в центре этого снежного шара — красная телефонная будка и разговор, скрытый в метели и ночи.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Howell/Phil Lester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Christmas/New year works [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ночной разговор</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Писалось по песне Анны Герман "Ночной разговор".<br/>*«Fine by me» by Andy Grammer</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Зимний город заснул уже...В синем сумраке лишь одно на двенадцатом этаже не погасло твоё окно. </em>
</p><p>Праздничный город походил на реальную копию тех самых городов, которые обычно засовывают в снежные шары. В небе лёгким вальсовым шагом кружились снежинки: кто один, кто с парой, а кто и целой толпой, слипаясь вместе. Люди попадались редко, что удивительно для почти самого центра Манчестера.</p><p>Вот, прошла парочка, спешащая к родным, на другой стороне дороги целая семья с двумя активными мальчишками шла со стороны центрального катка, промелькнула мимо беглым шагом женщина с оттопыренной за пазухой своей дубленки, кажется, оттуда слышалось тихое мяуканье, а вот прошел угрюмого вида мужчина, укутавшись в свой худой шарф так, что только большой нос и нахмуренные брови его выделялись на лице; под подмышкой он нес огромную коробку с большим розовым бантом, на коробке большими золотыми буквами было написано «Щелкунчик. Претвори мечту в реальность». Но улица, за исключением его и пары людей, пустовала, что Дэн счёл самым большим упущением и редкой аномалией уходящего года. В Рождество в Манчестере было так уютно, что Дэн готов был поспорить, что он спал, а это все лишь сон, навеянный температурой и глинтвейном.</p><p>Уютнее было бы только дома, ну… и ещё в одном местечке, но дома, конечно же, уютней. Да, было бы, если бы Дэн не заболел прямо перед отъездом домой. А в последующие дни билетов до родного города не осталось совершенно, да и целый поезд сняли с маршрута. В довесок своим мыслям об уюте его дома, где мама наверняка испекла пряники, а младший брат лепил из них свою уродливую версию домика (ох, он наверняка он все испортил), Дэн чихнул. Он бы сидел в общежитии, в своей комнате, играл бы в приставку и пил бы глинтвейн, который так вовремя сварила его соседка и так мило поделилась с ним, но почему-то не сиделось. Казалось бы, вот она – свобода! Почти все его соседи разъехались по своим семьям, а те, кто не уехал – ночевал у своих друзей, в соседних квартирах. Делай, что хочешь, шуми, как хочешь! Никто тебя не посмел бы потревожить, никто не попросил бы уменьшить звук на самом эпичном моменте после 70 серий филлеров в Наруто.</p><p>Это было бы самое лучшее времяпровождение в Рождественскую ночь, даже если с насморком и температурой. Дэн чихнул так, что чуть не упал, поскользнувшись на дороге. Ох, этот поход на почту позавчера, чтобы отправить семье подарки был такой себе идеей. Дэн шел по главной улице, полностью погруженный в свои мысли, и даже не заметил, как лёгкий вальс в воздухе сменился танго, а потом и вовсе перестал напоминать танец, превратившись в сплошную белую стену. Вот Дэн свернул на знакомую улицу. Он даже примерную схему своего университета так хорошо не знал, как дорогу от общежития до дома Фила.</p><p>А Фил…</p><p>Он, наверняка, сидел сейчас у себя в родном доме, в десяти минутах езды от черты западного Манчестера, и набивал рот праздничным попкорном, слушая, как его мама и брат, перебивая друг друга, обсуждают финал Голоса, а отец тихо болтает с невесткой о футболе.</p><p>Дэн не стал говорить другу о том, что не поехал домой, потому что Фил наверняка начал бы беспокоиться. И, возможно, даже примчался бы в общагу. Дэну и прошлого раза хватило, когда его сосед кидал на них странные взгляды, поигрывая бровями, знатно веселя всех остальных.</p><p>К тому же Дэну правда не хотелось портить Филу праздник. Он заслуживает отметить его хорошо, со своей семьёй. Дэн поежился, погода достучалась до него, забравшись за шкирку, чтобы как-то обратить на себя внимание. Манчестер – большой город, а сегодня ещё и Рождество, поэтому даже в спальных районах все было украшено, однако, на улице ни души. Ни единого человека. Хотя оно и не удивительно – метель. Такое непривычное для Дэна, человека с юга, явление, к тому же, такое бурное и обильное, что слепит глаза и за шкиркой его слишком лёгкого пальто накопился целый сугроб. До полуночи может больше сорока минут и в каждом окне, из каждого дома светит ясный благодатный свет, который можно видеть в каждом религиозном доме перед Рождеством. Дэн с теплом относился к этому празднику. Само ощущение единства и уюта делало его невозможно волшебным.</p><p>Он втянул голову в себя, словно ему было куда спрятаться. Шарф он вернул Филу ещё на прошлой неделе. Забавно, но в первый же день без его шарфа он и простудился.</p><p>Дэн ощутил, как накопившийся за шкиркой сугроб начал таять, и холодная вода покатилась вниз по спине. В довершение к этой «прелести», он чихнул, даже не стараясь прикрыть рот и нос рукой. В микрорайоне, где жил Фил все было спокойнее. Скорее всего, от того, что дома стояли коробкой, укрывая дворик от того ужаса, что творился на открытых участках дороги. Дэн прекрасно знал это, но сейчас ему было легче думать, что это все рождественская магия.</p><p>Рука сильно сжалась вокруг маленькой коробочки в кармане.</p><p>На кой черт он взял подарок Фила с собой? А черт его знает! Больной, а теперь ещё в довесок и отмороженный.</p><p>Он остановился напротив круглого фонтанчика, который стоял прямо посередине двора.</p><p>Городское управление украсило абсолютно каждую улицу в городе, но и сами жители постарались. Во дворе стояло множественное количество снеговиков, абсолютно разных и уникальных, отражающих характер создателя. Различалось все: от моркови вместо носа до шарфов и головных уборов. Снеговики, наделённые на каждом шагу смотрелись не особо позитивно, скорее жутко, но Дэну грело душу.</p><p>Он перелез через голые ветки кустов и подошёл к огромному снеговику с тазом вместо шапки. Они с Филом лепили его ещё две недели назад, как только выпал достаточный слой снега. Тогда на забавы двух взрослых парней выбежала вся ребятня и устроила самую настоящую войну. Дэн почти уверен, что то, как его закапал Фил в снег так же сказалось на его простуде.</p><p>Он обошел пару раз снеговика и оглядел его со всех сторон. Кто-то очень любивший портить плод чужого труда уже сломал два маленьких снежных комка, которые играли роль ног снеговика и обломали бедному все руки-веточки. Дэн сразу же начал катать новые снежки, чтобы как-то поправить положение Таза. Да они назвали его Тазом и тому, кажется, нравилось. Быстро скатав одну ногу, Дэн начал дуть на свои руки. Варежки он, умная голова, тоже оставил дома. Управиться со снеговиком оказалось сложнее, чем он думал. Отламывать ветки было самым настоящим испытанием для замерших рук. С горем прикрепив ветки в то место, где должны быть руки, Дэн отошёл, гордо смотря на свою работу. Таз выглядел почти также гордо, как Дэн.</p><p>Он потер замёрзшие руки друг о друга и огляделся вокруг.</p><p>На деревьях были намотаны гирлянды, которые обычно гасили ближе к часу ночи. Они светили не очень ярко, но вместе с этим светом создавалось ложное чувство тепла. Он побудет здесь пока не отключат гирлянды и уйдет.</p><p>А зачем он вообще пришёл?</p><p>Задрав голову повыше, Дэн начал глазами искать знакомые окна в доме напротив. Фил жил аж на 12 этаже, но это никогда не останавливало Дэна (даже если лифт был сломан), особенно, если у него были грязные шмотки, а у Фила бутылочка чего-то покрепче пива, которое приелось до одури в общежитии.</p><p>Спальня, окна которой выходили прямо во двор, была погружена во мрак. Было слишком далеко, чтобы что-то рассмотреть, но Дэн точно знал, что на окнах в спальне у Фила висели снежинки. Он собственноручно их вырезал, когда отсиживался у друга на последних выходных.</p><p>Дэн поправил свой воротник, поднимая его. Однако мокрая ткань явно не желала становиться и укрыть его шею. Он тихо ругнулся и снова перевел взгляд на окна друга.</p><p>Вот припёрся и что дальше? Где ключи лежат он знал, ну, а смысл? Консьержка его просто не собиралась пропускать, потому что прекрасно знала, что жильца нет дома. А просто оставить коробочку в упаковочной бумаге и попросить передать потом? Тоже смысла мало, да и символизма нуль. Он хотел лично отдать этот подарок.</p><p>Спальня все так же была погружена во мрак. Что внутри было не видно, но Дэн помнил, где стояла ёлка, где висели рождественские носки и даже где лежал спрятанный для него подарок. Метель чуть поутихла, но легче от этого не стало — пальто насквозь мокрое.</p><p>Дэн решил хотя бы начать двигаться, чтобы не окончательно не окоченеть. Боковым взглядом Дэн уловил что-то яркое и повернулся. Телефонная будка, которая была практически амбассадором Британии. Первой мыслью, которая подвигла его зайти внутрь — там теплее, чем на улице. Когда же Дэн, чуть кряхтя и дуя на свои окоченевшие пальцы, зашёл внутрь, то на глаза попался телефон.</p><p>Так глупо. Чему удивляться? В телефонной будке стоял телефон. Идея о звонке лучшему другу как-то сама появилась в голове, словно он специально пришел сюда, чтобы набрать Фила и поздравить его сочельником.</p><p>В кармане джинс так кстати оказалась мелочь, видимо, после проезда на автобусе. Заплатив за звонок, Дэн снял трубку и застыл. Он же не знал домашний номер Фила. Простояв с секунду, он увидел надпись: «Производятся звонки на стационарные и мобильные телефоны». Он приготовил ещё несколько пенни, на случай если придется продлить звонок. Нажимать на кнопки закоченевшими пальцами до ужаса неудобно, но Дэну нужно было позвонить Филу. Практически жизненно необходимо. Звонки послышались в трубке размеренно, нагоняя на Дэна ложное чувство умиротворения. Голос раздается неожиданно и чуть грубо.</p><p>- Да. Кто это? Дэн молчал с секунду и после очень громко чихнул.</p><p>- Эм… Будьте здоровы.</p><p>Дэну смешно так, что он еле сдерживает порыв смеха, смешанного с кашлем.</p><p>- Ох правда, Фил? Ты делаешь здоровья незнакомому человеку, звонящему с неизвестного номера.</p><p>- Бог ты мой! Дэн!</p><p>Дэн улыбается в трубку.</p><p>- Здравствуй.</p><p>- И тебе привет. Фил спокоен, отвечает так же расслаблено, как и Дэн. - С Рождеством тебя.</p><p>- Спасибо, Дэн. С Рождеством.</p><p>Они молчали и Дэн, честно, так и простоял бы в этой кабинке, слушая, как дышал его друг. Ох, он просто болен.</p><p>- Это все за чем ты звонил?</p><p>- Эм… На самом деле да. Я просто увидел телефон и решил, что хочу позвонить тебе.</p><p>- Оу, – Фил замолчал. — Это приятно, на самом деле… То, что ты вспомнил обо мне. Спасибо.</p><p>- Не благодари, я просто хотел узнать в порядке ли моя безлимитная прачечная.</p><p>- Ты такой заботливый. Дэн засмеялся в трубку, но закашлялся уже через секунду.</p><p>- Дэн?</p><p>- Все хорошо, я в порядке, — сдавленно ответил Дэн, стараясь не кашлять.</p><p>- Ты заболел?</p><p>- Все хорошо, я просто слегка простудился. Все нормально.</p><p>- М, да я уже понял по голосу Саурона, Дэн. Лёгкая простуда, да?</p><p>- Да, лёгкая простуда.</p><p>Они замолчали. Фил любил поучать Дэна, считая того недостаточно зрелым, а Дэн любил обижаться и говорить, что Фил мыслит возрастными стереотипами.</p><p>- Кстати, а почему ты звонишь мне с неизвестного номера?</p><p>- Я… Я просто зашёл в телефонную будку.</p><p>- Телефонную будку? Почему просто не позвонил с мобильного?</p><p>- Так более атмосферно, тем более я не знаю твоего домашнего номера. Фил замолчал, словно задумался над чем-то.</p><p>- Дэн, на часах без двадцати двенадцать. Почему ты вместо того, чтобы проводить время с семьёй болтаешь со мной по телефону в какой-то будке?</p><p>Теперь и Дэн замолчал. Задумался.</p><p>- Вариант соскучился не пройдет?</p><p>- Это очень мило, — Фил, кажется, улыбался. — Но нет, не пройдет. Ты снова поругался с родителями?</p><p>- Нет, Фил, — он закатил глаза, услышав в вопросе друга осуждение.</p><p>— Я ругаюсь только с одной чрезмерно опекающей мамочкой.</p><p>- А почему ты не дома?</p><p>- Потому что я… Это не очень важно, Филли, на самом деле. Я просто хотел поболтать с тобой. Как Рождество встретишь, так следующий и проведешь, да?</p><p>- Так говорят о Новом Годе.</p><p>- Конечно, мам.</p><p>Они засмеялись. Вдруг Фил совершенно нагло чихнул.</p><p>- Хмм... — нарочито громко сказал Дэн, усаживаясь на выступ внутри будки и кидая ещё одну монету, чтобы продлить разговор. — Интересно, что же это было?</p><p>- Ничего, — быстро среагировал Фил. — Просто ты заражаешь меня через телефон.</p><p>- Да-да, охотно верю.</p><p>- Да, верь мне.</p><p>Дэн усмехнулся.</p><p>- Это как в тот раз, когда мы заболели одновременно, но все равно позвонили друг другу в скайп.</p><p>- Да, конечно, Фил. Ты начинаешь, а продолжаю.</p><p>- Ты сейчас про переезд в Манчестер или про ролики на YouTube?</p><p>- О, заткнись.</p><p>- Не-а, потому что ты тоже знаешь, что эта странная фигня происходит с нами. Мы соулмейты.</p><p>- Фил, — Дэн накрутил провод от телефона на свой палец. — Такая фигня постоянно происходит с близкими людьми, ну, или влюбленными.</p><p>Он пипец как болен, иначе не объяснить какого черта он сегодня такое решил сболтнуть?!</p><p>- Конечно. — Спокойно соглашается Фил. — Мы достаточно близки, чтобы страдать таким, да? Прям как соулмейты.</p><p>- Ты выуживаешь из меня эту фразу, Филипп Лестер?</p><p>- Хммм… Какую фразу, Дэнни?</p><p>- Фил…</p><p>- Знал бы я, о чем ты болтаешь, о, Дэнни-бой.</p><p>- Ладно Фил, ладно. Мы чертовы соулмейты. Довольно твое наглое эго?</p><p>- Хм, более чем. Стало неловко так сильно, что Дэн даже почувствовал, как его заледеневшая шея покрывается краской.</p><p>- Цени это, — Дэн достал из кармана коробочку с подарком Филу, чтобы чем-то отвлечь себя. — Это был твой Рождественский подарок.</p><p>Фил засмеялся.</p><p>- Милый подарок, я ценю.</p><p>- Правда? Я думал ты мне предъявишь за то, что я даже не упаковал его.</p><p>- Да, мне стоило раскритиковать тебя. Но я не буду. Я рад твоему подарку. Кстати, я сейчас держу в руках подарок тебе.</p><p>- Да? — Дэн зарывается в своё мокрое пальто. — Наверное поэтому я не нашёл его у тебя дома, потому что ты спрятал его у своих родителей. Пытаешься быть умным, да?</p><p>Фил замолчал.</p><p>- Фил? Хей, ты где? — Дэн глянул на табло со временем, но всё равно выругался и успел сунуть ещё одну монетку.</p><p>— Фил? Ты слышишь меня?</p><p>- Да, Дэн, я слышу, прости…</p><p>- За что извиняешься? Я просто подумал, что…</p><p>- Я дома.</p><p>- Что? – Дэн непонимающе сдвинул брови.</p><p>– Да, я знаю, что ты дома. Ой, тебе, наверное, к родственникам нужно, а я тут…</p><p>- Нет, Дэн, я буквально дома. У себя дома, в квартире.</p><p>Дэн застыл. Мысли быстро завертелись в его голове. Он нагнулся и попытался увидеть окна Фила, которые отсюда были еле различимы. </p><p>- Дэн?</p><p>- Погоди секунду.</p><p>Он вышел на улицу и задрал голову наверх. На этаж выше тех окон, куда он смотрел прежде висела гирлянда Фила. Вот он дурак, не смог до двенадцати досчитать. В окнах Фила, те, что были в гостиной, яркими синими огоньками светилась гирлянда. Он был дома. Действительно дома.</p><p>- Да, я снова здесь, просто нужно было кое-что проверить. — Дэн снова прижал еле теплую трубку к уху.</p><p>Его сердце колотилось. Фил был рядом. Серьезно рядом. За эти два дня, пока он лежал с температурой, казалось, что прошла минимум неделя. Он еле согласился с тем, что соскучился. Но да. Жутко соскучился.</p><p>- Я думал, что ты обиделся. Ты ведь хотел провести Рождество вместе, но…</p><p>- Да, Фил, я помню, чего я хотел. — Дэн вздохнул больше от неожиданности, чем от того, как грустно звучал голос Фила. От этого хотелось не вздыхать, а обнять этого человека.</p><p>— Но я не обижаюсь. Правда.</p><p>Дэн действительно предлагал Филу провести Рождество вместе, ведь из-за учебы у Дэна было не так много времени, чтобы постоянно тусоваться со своим Лучшим, на минуточку, Другом. Они, конечно, переписывались каждый день и играли в сетевые игры, а ещё Дэн оставался у него с ночевкой каждые выходные, но это все равно было немного не то. Дэн уже почти убедил Фила остаться вместе, но тот всё же решил поехать к родителям. Тем более приезжала Корнелия и Мартин, а они всегда привозили что-то крутое из своих путешествий. А ещё Фил упрекнул Дэна в том, что его семья определенно скучает по нему, а он вот так с ними поступает. И Дэну действительно стало немного стыдно, правда потом он заболел, и мама строго-настрого запретила ему приезжать домой. Вместо этого она снабдила его листом необходимых лекарств, которые она предусмотрительно положила в аптечку Дэна перед тем, как отправлять его на север страны. Она обещала выслать ему его Рождественский подарок и домашнее печенье. Самое абсурдное, что по Филу он соскучился намного больше, чем по своим родителям. Абсурдно. До смешного абсурдно.</p><p>- Во всяком случае мы оба заболели. Это тешит моё самолюбие, честно говоря. Почему ты не поехал?</p><p>- Мартин и Корнелия повезли родителей знакомиться с родителями Корнелии. Это было неожиданно, мама даже уже пригласила пару друзей на 25 число. И я к тому же заболел, так что как-то не сложилось…</p><p>- Мне бы было обидно.</p><p>- Обидно на свой организм? Хм, да, пожалуй, немного есть. Не увижу новых родственников. Тоже немного жаль.</p><p>- У тебя их огромное количество, Фил.</p><p>Удивительно, но мокрое и холодное пальто не бодрило его, а лишь больше вгоняло в вялое состояние. Дэн на самом деле не против был заснуть в этой относительной теплоте, слушая такой удивительно родной и приятный голос.</p><p>- Все равно жаль. — Фил выдохнул. — Слушай, Дэн…. Мне надо было сразу сказать, что я… Может ты бы успел не…</p><p>- Чем занимаешься? Дэн боялся выдать себя с потрохами, а подарок Фила так странно стал тянуть его карман вниз.</p><p>- Я… Хм, лежу на полу, смотрю на огни в гостиной и обнимаюсь с мягкой игрушкой.</p><p>- Наверное красиво…</p><p>- Да, жить на двенадцатом этаже – огромное преимущество. — Довольно сказал Фил, но Дэн чувствовал его неловкость от резкой смены темы. Фил решил, что Дэн просто не хочет больше обсуждать это.</p><p>— Кстати, я тут сварил глинтвейн. Это папа посоветовал, а мама заявила, что он спаивает меня.</p><p>- Знаешь, удивительно, что твоя мама все ещё меня любит, тут я скорее тебя спаиваю, чем твой отец.</p><p>- Она сразу тебя полюбила, Дэн. Мы так часто обсуждали тебя с ней на Хэллоуин. Что Корнелия заявила, что тебя она любит больше, чем её.</p><p>Дэн закашлялся, шмыгнул носом и спросил с издевкой.</p><p>- Я теперь тоже невестка в вашей семье? Мы с Корнелией уже можем начинать какой-нибудь мексиканский сериал в вашем доме?</p><p>Фил замолчал на секунду.</p><p>- Я... Знаешь, а я бы не был против.</p><p>Дэна словно облили кипятком. Фил молчал. Говорить было физически сложно, но ему нужно было говорить, нужно были что-то сказать.</p><p>- Что ты сказал?</p><p>- Я… ничего.</p><p>- Фил, что ты сказал?</p><p>- Не против мексиканского сериала в моём доме. Убийцей окажется кактус.</p><p>Дэн шумно выдохнул. Либо он спит, либо он настолько пьян, что уже искажается реальность. Такого быть не может от пары кружек глинтвейна.</p><p>- Это не важно, Дэн, — Фил вздохнул. — Давай забудем о том, что это было...</p><p>- Фил, это важно! Фил? — Звук оборвался. — Фил?!</p><p>Дэн посмотрел на телефон. Его время закончилось. В кармане не осталось ни одного пенни, а подарок Фила покоился в его кармане. Дэн дрожащими руками достал мобильный телефон и вышел на улицу, прощаясь с остатками хоть и поверхностного, но все равно какого-то тепла. Он отошёл чуть дальше от будки, слушая телефонные гудки в мобильном. Фил ответил только со второго раза.</p><p>- Дэн, про…</p><p>- Выгляни в окно.</p><p>- Что?</p><p>- В окно гостиной выгляни.</p><p>- Дэн… Ты сейчас серьезно?</p><p>- Здесь холодно, Фил. Так что поднимай свою задницу и выглядывал в окно.</p><p>Фил замолчал.</p><p>- Боже мой… Ты серьезно стоишь у меня во дворе?</p><p>Дэн вскинул руку вверх и помахал ей.</p><p>- Счастливого Рождества, Фил! Буду очень признателен, если ты меня пустишь к себе, тут реально дубак.</p><p>- Боже мой, Дэн!</p><p>- Давай, жду тебя внизу.</p><p>Он отключился и побежал к входу. Зайдя внутрь он сразу же наткнулся на знакомую консьержку. Она недовольно смотрела из-под очков с толстой оправой.</p><p>- Счастливого Рождества, — тихо сказал Дэн.</p><p>- Спасибо. И тебе Счастливого Рождества.</p><p>Лицо пожилой женщины оставалось таким же хмурым, но в выражении лица ни намека на раздражение злость. Она просто такая, хмурая, но с добрыми глазами. И Дэн увидел в её глазах доброту и одобрение. Он обернулся на звук лифта, что спустился с двенадцатого этажа.</p><p>- Всё-таки вместе празднуете? — Женщина поправила свою вязанную шаль. — Давно пора. Удачи вам, ребятки.</p><p>Не успел Дэн ответить спасибо, как на него налетел Фил, крепко обнимая за плечи.</p><p>- Дэн! Да ты же весь мокрый!</p><p>Дэн вздрогнул не столько от того, как отчётливо теперь ощущалось насколько он замёрз, сколько от стыда.</p><p>- Фил, не произноси это так!</p><p>Друг проигнорировал его реплику.</p><p>- Какой кошмар, ты ещё и холодный, как ледышка! Пойдем, пойдем. — Фил потянул его за собой. — Счастливого Рождества, мисс.</p><p>- Счастливого Рождества, мальчики.</p><p>Фил утянул его в лифт и нажал на кнопку. На втором этаже Дэн открыл рот, чтобы кое-что выяснить, но Фил опередил его.</p><p>- Снимай пальто, ты же мокрый насквозь. Давай снимай. — Дэн послушно все сделал. — Боже, а где твой шарф? А шапка? Ты с ума сошел в такую метель идти почти голым?!</p><p>Они вышли из лифта. Дэн заметил что Фил в спешке даже дверь не закрыл. Пройдя в квартиру Фил сразу же пошел вешать пальто Дэна на батарею. Он бегал, как заведённый по квартире, пока Дэн неловко стоял на пороге, вдыхая аромат глинтвейна, по всей видимости, пиццы и еле уловимый запах парфюма Фила.</p><p>- Разувайся. Не стой истуканом.</p><p>Дэн послушно стянул ботинки и прошел вглубь прихожей, выключая свет.</p><p>- Его мог бы и оставить.</p><p>Фил сунул ему что-то мягкое и махровое в руки и неожиданно поскользнулся за луже, что образовалась от снега с ботинок Дэна. Он начал разъезжаться ногами и схватился за плечо Дэна. Они стукнулись лбами и Фил тут же отскочил в сторону. Они молчали с секунду и Фил резко включил свет. В руках у Дэна было махровое полотенце и халат. Фил внимательно смотрел на Дэна, подозрительно сощурив глаза.</p><p>- У тебя жар?</p><p>- Что? — Дэн не мог понять о чём именно говорит Фил.</p><p>- У тебя лоб горячий. Фил подошёл и приложил свою ладошку ко лбу Дэна.</p><p>Дэн сконцентрировался на этом прикосновении, чуть прикрыв глаза.</p><p>- Боже! У тебя же температура. Так, бегом в душ, быстро-быстро.</p><p>- Слушаюсь, мам, — пропыхтел Дэн, когда чуть прохладная рука Фила исчезла с его лба.</p><p>- Я положил одежду на стиральную машинку.</p><p>- Ага.</p><p>- Сильно долго не мойся.</p><p>- Да, мам.</p><p>Когда горячий душ, который снова превратил Дэна в человека с полноценной чувствительностью, был закончен Дэн вышел из ванной, одетый в чужую пижаму и в белом махровое халате. Фил стоял, прислонившись к столу на кухне и внимательно наблюдал за ним. Дэн подошёл к батарее и достал из кармана своего пальто подарок Филу. Сдавленно кашлянув, он отметил, что упаковочная бумага всё-таки слегка промокла. Маленький черный квадратик очутился под ёлкой в один момент.</p><p>- Что это?</p><p>- Завтра утром откроем, — ответил Дэн, окончательно разморившийся от теплой воды.</p><p>Он плюхнулся на диван Фила и положил руки под голову. Сам он теперь пах чужим гелем для душа с какой-то слабой-слабой древесной отдушкой. Рядом сел Фил и слабо потряс его на плечо, боясь, что разбудит. Будто за ту пару секунд, что Дэн сидел на диване можно было уснуть.</p><p>- Дэн, выпей.</p><p>Если бы напротив него не сидел Фил, то Дэн даже и глаза бы продирать не стал бы. Но ради такого обеспокоенного и заботящегося лица друга можно было и перебороть себя.</p><p>- Что, теперь ты меня спаиваешь? — Дэн принял из чужих руках глинтвейн и выпил его за один раз.</p><p>Он торопился. Торопился все сказать, все обсудить, будто на утро он очнётся у себя в общежитии с температурой и желанием вскрыться.</p><p>- Пойдем, ляжешь на кровать. Тебе нужно поспать. — Фил тоже торопился, торопился как можно скорее избавить себя от неловкости.</p><p>Почему-то Дэн не смог ничего на это ответить и угрюмо поплелся следом за Филом. Ослышался он что ли? Или Фил правда просто пошутил и не видел Дэна в роли кого-то большего чем «Лучший Друг» совсем?</p><p>- Так, я поставил тебе воду на тумбочку, если вдруг проснешься ночью. Я буду в зале.</p><p>Фил стал собирать подушку и доставать свой след из-под кровати. Дэн сел и что-то внутри надломилось, он отчётливо понял, что если он сейчас ничего не сделает, то ничего не изменится в их отношениях ещё долгое время. Они станут совершенно иным, это точно. Либо они оттолкнут друг друга, либо станут ещё ближе.</p><p>- Так, таблетки у меня в кухонном шкафчике, если тебе вдруг понадобится. Я могу достать тебе ибупрофен, если болит голова, — Фил стоял на пороге, обняв подушку и явно желая как можно быстрее свалить и спрятаться.</p><p>- Фил, — Дэн перекатился на кровати и встал рядом с другом.</p><p>Он забрал у него вещи и крепко из сжал.</p><p>— Ты можешь остаться?</p><p>Время не остановилось, ничего не изменилось, только сердце замерло, кажется, у двоих.</p><p>- Там холодно и одиноко, а у тебя здесь гирлянда с мягким освещением и всё равно мы оба больны, вряд ли наши вирусы вступят в кровопролитную борьбу, так ведь?</p><p>Фил помолчал и забрал у Дэна свои вещи, положив их обратно на кровать.</p><p>- Ну, если ты просишь…</p><p>Дэн набрал в лёгкие воздуха и лег на кровать.</p><p>- Учти, я обнимаюсь во сне, — сказал Дэн.</p><p>- Хм, у меня ещё есть возможность уйти? — Фил лег, расправляя одеяло.</p><p>- Нет, — Дэн перекинул через него ногу и руку.</p><p>Фил тихо засмеялся, кажется, даже чуть истерично. Они лежали так минут пять и Дэн почти уснул, но Фил тихо позвал его:</p><p>- Дэн, — его голос был напряжён. — Дэн, прекращай.</p><p>- Ты же не против, — Дэн специально готовил эту фразу, ещё тогда, когда они ехали в лифте. — Вот, и я не против.</p><p>- Не против?</p><p>- Да, не против. Очень даже «за».</p><p>Фил расслабился и только сейчас Дэн понял, как тот был напряжён. Он скинул с него ногу и обнял, прижимаясь чуть ближе. В голове появилась дурацкая идея, которую, если что, можно было бы списать на болезнь и опьянение, но Дэн хотел. Он чуть задрал голову и поцеловал Фила туда, куда смог дотянуться, в линию челюсти.</p><p>- С Рождеством, Филли.</p><p>- С Рождеством, Дэн, — тихо ответили ему, прижимаясь в ответ.</p><p>Дэн проснулся, когда за окном начало светать. Во рту было сухо, как в пустыне, а мягкое тепло, которое так приятно согревало его всю ночь куда-то испарилось. Он сел на кровати и осушил стакан с водой. Фила на кровати не было, не большая причина для беспокойства, он мог выйти в туалет или попить, но Дэну казалось необходимым найти его, чтобы понять, что все, что было ночью ему не приснилось. Фил сидел в гостиной вместе с включенной гирляндой на ёлке и смотрел на просыпающийся город.</p><p>- Фил, ты почему здесь сидишь? — Дэн подошёл и сел рядом. — Который час вообще?</p><p>- Рано, Дэн, — Фил улыбнулся. — Хотя я вряд ли уже засну.</p><p>- Обдумываешь как спасти свою семью от мексиканского сериала?</p><p>- Нет, меня все устраивает.</p><p>Дэн зевнул и взъерошил свои волосы, чуть раздраженный этой непонятной игрой в угадайку. Угадай, о чем мы вообще говорим?</p><p>- Может произнесем это? А то словно мы во вселенной Гарри Поттера, То-Ты-Знаешь-Что.</p><p>- Ладно, Дэн, мы встречаемся, С Рождеством, — Фил протянул ему мягкую игрушку.</p><p>Дэн взял её в руки и улыбнулся. Это был Тонберри, персонаж из Final Fantasy. У Дэна глаза на лоб полезли.</p><p>- Это же сраный Тонберри! О, Фил… Боже мой… Спасибо, это лучший подарок в моей жизни.</p><p>Дэн наклонился и обнял Фила, зажимая между ними мягкую игрушку. Он повалил их назад под негромкий вскрик Фила и, протянув руку, достал свой подарок. Он открыл коробочку и достал оттуда резинку, на которой был прикреплен маленький пластиковый кактус. Им пришлось сесть.</p><p>- Повернись, — Фил послушно выполнил этот полуприказ полупросьбу.</p><p>Дэн аккуратно собрал его волосы и перетянул их резинкой.</p><p>— Боже, ты выглядишь как чувак, сбежавший из дома, чтобы играть в рок-группе.</p><p>- Да? Я мог бы вполне сойти за барабанщика, — Фил повернулся к нему и улыбнулся. — Спасибо.</p><p>- Это всего лишь опция, — он протянул коробку. — Держи свой подарок.</p><p>- Запонки? О, Дэн, они же дорогие!</p><p>- Ты мне дорог. — Дэн чуть покраснел, температура спала, а он продолжал говорить всякую чушь. — А ещё ты носишь много рубашек и я подумал, что это будет неплохим подарком. У тебя ведь их реально штук сто.</p><p>- Дэн, — протянул он, улыбаясь. — Не тараторь, я тебя внимательно слушаю.</p><p>Он потянулся к Дэну и чмокнул того в нос. Дэн тупо улыбался с минуту и лег на плечо уже своего парня.</p><p>- Фу, как слащаво.</p><p>- Не порть момент.</p><p>- Не буду конечно, это ведь твоя работа: портить моменты. Ау! Ау! Не бей меня! Фи-и-ил!</p>
<hr/><p>- О, Дэн, я так рада, что ты приехал в это раз. — Кэтрин мягко обняла высокого молодого человека и похлопал того по спине. — Вот, и вся семья в сборе. Как-нибудь твоих родителей тоже позовём.</p><p>Дэн стряхнул с себя снег и чуть растрепались свои волосы, пытаясь сделать так, чтобы снег не попал на них. Мокрые кудри смотрелись отвратительно на нём.</p><p>- Спасибо, что позвали, Кэтрин, правда. Я рад снова провести половину праздников в Манчестере. Здесь всегда так красиво.</p><p>- Двадцать третьего числа уедешь к себе, да?</p><p>- Да, я давно не видел всю семью в сборе.</p><p>- Мам, не задерживай Дэниела, — Мартин вышел из гостиной, одетый в рождественский свитер и их, боже мой, штаны с D&amp;FGames. — Нам нужны лишние руки для украшения ёлки и иллюминации.</p><p>- О, значит вы не бескорыстно позвали меня?</p><p>- А ты думал иначе? — Улыбнулся мужчина, так похожий и совершенно не схожий со своим младшим братом. — Давай, проходи. За вами с Филом второй этаж.</p><p>Мимо промелькнула Корнелия, что-то тихо бормоча на своем родном языке, явно недовольно, поминая фамилию Лестеров и своего мужа в частности.</p><p>- Чтобы ты не сказала, милая, я с тобой согласен, — вздохнул Дэн.</p><p>Кэтрин покачала головой и проводила Дэна на второй этаж, к кладовой, где лежали гирлянды для украшения дома. Фил не успел домой зайти, как его забрал отец и они уехали покупать продукты для стола на Рождество и Сочельник. Видимо, Дэну самому придется здесь все развешивать.</p><p>Идея начать с комнат показалась хорошей и Дэн открыл первую же дверь. Удивительно, что комната Фила практически не изменилась с его первого приезда к нему в гости. Только тона вокруг стали чуть спокойнее, это несчастное постельное белье переезжало с ним всегда и везде. Сложилось такое ощущение, что эта комната уже перестала полностью принадлежать Филу, словно бумага, на которой он оставил свой автограф, которая потом стала принадлежать кому-то другому. Удивительно, что постеры ещё висели на стенах.</p><p>Дэн улыбнулся и поставил коробку на кровать. Хотелось здесь все украсить, чтобы вернуть сюда ощущение того, что это комната Фила, словно тому было бы от того спокойней. Дэн достал две гирлянды: одну с холодным белым светом, а вторую ярко-голубую. С помощью скотча и пары крепких ругательства, когда гирлянда отпадала, Дэн приклеил белую гирлянду над кроватью. Синюю он прикрепил на окно, зачем-то в виде сердечка. В прошлом году он так же делал в своей собственной спальне у родителей. Дело осталось за малым: развесить пару искусственных веток и повесить на них шары. Закончив с этой комнатой он довольно оглянулся.</p><p>Странно как-то вышло: зелено-синяя тематика снова вернулась в комнату, с помощью шаров, но белая гирлянда и это серо-белое постельное белье придавали ей что-то ещё, но было уютно и Дэна устраивало.</p><p>Он собрал коробки и пошел в другую комнату. Фил вернулся лишь тогда, когда Дэн начал украшать коридор второго этажа, попросив помощи у Корнелии, его креатив иссяк ещё на второй комнате из четырех. На улице уже стемнело и гирлянды включили. Как Дэн и думал, весь второй этаж в итоге остался за ним. Спасибо Корнелии, святая женщина.</p><p>- Ребятки, отдохните и спускайтесь на обед, иллюминация может подождать, — крикнула Кэтрин.</p><p>Фил устало поднялся на второй этаж, кряхтя все то время, пока поднимался.</p><p>- Никогда больше, — устало ответил он.</p><p>- Это ты ещё не ездил с твоим братом за подарками, — хихикнула Корнелия и, потрепав Фила по голове, спустилась вниз.</p><p>- Я не хочу даже знать, какого это, — ответил Фил, устало улыбаясь.</p><p>- Пойдем, посмотришь комнату, — гордо объявил Дэн.</p><p>- А можно я посмотрю её, лёжа на кровати?</p><p>Дэну пришлось взять Фила за локоть, чтобы затащить в комнату.</p><p>- Вау, Дэн… — Фил обошел комнату и плюхнулся на кровать. — Это так мило, очень красиво. Я словно у себя в комнате.</p><p>- Это и есть воя комната, дурачок, — прыснул Дэн. — Пойдем, нас твоя мама ждёт.</p><p>- Ну, Дэн, — Фил плюхнулся на кровать. — Я так устал.</p><p>- Идём, ты, лентяй.</p><p>- Я так много вещей таскал, дай я полежу.</p><p>Дэн закатил глаза и подошёл к кровати. Встав на нее одним коленом он схватил Фила за руку и потянул на себя.</p><p>- Пойдем.</p><p>Фил сел и недовольно посмотрел на Дэна.</p><p>- Что? — устало спросил Дэн. — Пойдем, время теряем только.</p><p>Фил ухмыльнулся.</p><p>- Эй, что?</p><p>- Нокаут! — Фил схватил его за талию и рухнул вместе с Дэном на кровать.</p><p>- Это не так называется, ты, идиот!</p><p>Дэну пришлось буквально держаться за стену, чтобы не стукнуться я об нее головой.</p><p>- Фил!</p><p>- Ты можешь остаться?</p><p>Дэн аккуратно вырвался из чужих рук и лег рядом.</p><p>- Ради Господа Иисуса, — промямлил он. — Ну, если ты просишь…</p><p>Фил закинул на него ногу и улыбнулся куда-то в шею.</p><p>- Я просто говорю, что это нормально для меня, если ты никуда не уйдешь и мы сможем жить так всегда. Это нормально для меня.*</p><p>- Так, молодой человек, цитирование песен здесь неуместно, нас ждёт твоя мама.</p><p>- Милое сердечко, — прошептал Фил. — С улицы прекрасно смотрится.</p><p>Дэн буквально почувствовал, как кровь приливает к лицу.</p><p>- Ты самая романтичная колючка, Дэн, которую я когда-либо видел.</p><p>- Я кудрявый, значит априори не могу быть колючим.</p><p>- Ты убиваешь меня.</p><p>- Ага, конечно. Ой, Фил, все прекращай. Не трогай шею! Фил! Фи-и-ил, это абьюз людей с чувствительной шеей!</p><p>- Я всего лишь живу по своей правде, Дэн. Правде, которой нравится применять абьюз к твоей шее посредством поцелуев.</p><p>- Прекращай.</p><p>- Прекращай, — высоким голосом протянул Фил.</p><p>- Ты дразнишься? — удивился Дэн.</p><p>- Ты дразнишься?</p><p>- О, заткнись, — закатил он глаза.</p><p>- О, заткнись, — смеясь, ответил Фил.</p><p>- Фил!</p><p>- Дэн!</p><p>
  <em>Сберегу от бурь и от гроз дом, в котором твоё окно.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>